


Burn For Me

by skepticseptic



Series: Psyro AU [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (was this an excuse to write wax play? maybe), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Psychokinetic Ryan, Pyrokinetic Shane, Wax Play, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: They discovered quite by accident that Shane could melt a candle by proximity alone. The next time was far from an accident.





	Burn For Me

                They discovered quite by accident that Shane could melt a candle by proximity alone. He had been sitting on the couch for a while, reading his book while Ryan was messing around in the kitchen. A couple of candles sat on the coffee table nearby, slowly starting to soften and melt unbeknownst to Shane. Ryan had walked into the room, intending to ask Shane a question but cut himself off at the sight of a pool of multicolored wax dripping across the table and onto the floor. At Ryan’s confused noise, Shane looked at him, then to where he was staring.

                “Did… did I do that?” Shane asked, equally as confused.

                “I think so. Guess I gotta keep my candles in a safer spot next time.” Ryan said with a shrug before going back into the kitchen to grab a towel to clean the wax up.

                “Sorry.” Shane set his book down, going to help Ryan with the mess he accidentally caused.

                “It’s okay big guy, now we know at least.”

\--

                The next time it happened, it was far from an accident. Candles floated lazily in the air just above Shane, melting by the closeness of his body heat. Black and silver wax dripped down slowly, mixing and flowing across his back and trailing slowly down his ribs. Each new point of contact wrought a gasp or a moan from his lips, his back arching with the sensation. Shane’s hands were bound above his head, tied to the headboard by a pair of black silk ties. He was propped up on his knees, legs spread far enough to accommodate Ryan sitting between them.

                Praises fell from Ryan’s mouth, a chorus of “you’re so good for me”, “you’re doing so well”, and “good boy” as the wax continued to fall. The pop of the cap to the lube brought a full body shudder. Ryan teased him, barely slipping his finger inside before pulling it back out again. Shane moaned desperately, the sensation of the hot wax already putting him on edge. Ryan’s teeth grazed along his lower back, sucking a bruise into the skin before _finally_ beginning to push his finger in. Shane’s eyes rolled back into his skull for a moment at the short burst of pleasure.

                “Color?” Ryan rasped out.

                “Gre – oh _fuck_ , so goddamn green.” Ryan had crooked his finger _just_ right while Shane was talking, causing him to stutter over a moan.

                A second finger soon joined the first, scissoring and stretching as Shane slowly lost his mind to the pleasure. Ryan’s middle finger brushed his prostate slightly, wrenching a long, broken moan from Shane. Ryan kept hitting the spot again and again until Shane was a panting and whimpering mess. Just as he was about to warn Ryan, he let up, only for a third finger to slowly join the others as Ryan thrust them in and out.

                “You ready?” Ryan asked as he pulled his fingers out, popping the cap on the lube open again.

                “Oh god _yes_.” Shane hissed out, feeling annoyingly empty at the removal of Ryan’s fingers. The sounds of Ryan slicking himself up was more than worth it though. Ryan lined himself up, slowly pushing in to the tune of Shane’s moaning. He tightly grabbed Shane’s hips before pulling out almost all the way, aiming to make it as torturously slow and brain melting as possible. The only problem with that plan, however, was that Ryan was a lot more worked up than he thought he was. The sight of the wax dripping along the planes of Shane’s body and the _sounds_ he was making were doing all sorts of things to him.

                Shane wasn’t going to last long either. The constant feeling of the wax coupled with the feeling of being bound and fucked had the feeling coiling in his stomach building quickly.

                “Ryan, I’m gonna-”

                “Cum for me, Shane.” Ryan nearly growled out. A couple more rough thrusts from Ryan kicked Shane over the edge; he pulled on the ties as his back arched, a loud moan filling the room. Ryan followed not far behind him, gasping as his orgasm rocked through him. They panted heavily for a minute before Ryan pulled out and Shane rolled over awkwardly onto the bed, twisting the ties up in the process.

                The last of the wax on Shane slowly flowed off as Ryan carefully floated the candles over to the top of the dresser, far enough away that they’d solidify again eventually. He got up from his place on the bed and walked to the side to untie Shane’s hands. With each bind released, he took a moment to massage the red marks that it left on Shane’s wrists. Shane hummed contently, laying with his eyes closed as Ryan moved around the room, cleaning things up. Ryan grabbed a damp washcloth, cleaning himself and Shane up before tossing it into the sink. Now was the part that Shane disliked, mostly because it meant he had to move.

                “Shane, dearheart, can you get up for a sec? I know you’re comfortable but we gotta get the sheet off so you’re not sleeping in a wax puddle.” Ryan asked quietly as he played with Shane’s hair, waiting for him to respond.

                Shane grumbled in response, but eventually began to shift off of the bed, leaving a gooey trail of wax in his wake. Ryan quickly removed the plastic sheet and carefully folded it so that none of the wax spilled out. He made his way into the bathroom, dropping it into the bathtub to deal with later. He could feel his own eyes beginning to droop and he was more than ready to just curl up with his human heater and sleep.

                Shane seemed to be way ahead of him, his face already buried into a pillow when Ryan walked back into the room. Ryan stood in the doorway for a moment, a small smile on his face as he watched Shane sleep. They’d come a long way, and he couldn’t be more grateful for Shane being by his side.

                His introspective moment was interrupted by Shane shifting around on the bed and popping a sleepy eye open to look back at him. Shane made a muffled noise at Ryan, followed by his arm flung up and gesturing at him to join him on the bed. Ryan’s grin grew wider as he crawled into the bed and snuggled into Shane’s arms. Shane made a quiet humming noise of contentment as he pulled Ryan even closer, drifting back into sleep soon after. Ryan followed willingly with nothing but love for Shane on his mind as unconsciousness took hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> If you wanna tag me in stuff, send me prompts, or yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
